


Drunken Clone Limericks

by FireflyFish, lilyconrad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, F/M, Humor, Limericks, M/M, Sexual Humor, but hey, clone brothers making fun of Jedi, not technically super accurate in syllables, yes limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyFish/pseuds/FireflyFish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyconrad/pseuds/lilyconrad
Summary: A lot of down time for the clones leads to some interesting poetry...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Over lunch today Fireflyfish and I were imagining Anakin getting drunk with his men out on a campaign somewhere and trading friendly insults and dirty jokes as soldiers often do. We imagined the clones would have a lot of down time to come up with things and probably have a dirty limerick or two they tell Anakin about, much to his embarrassment and/or amusement, depending on how drunk he is!

“The Maiden From Naboo”

The maiden from Naboo was fair  
And let down her lovely brown hair  
She was quite a flirt  
And held up her skirt  
But Skywalker was already there.

 

“General Skywalker”

General Skywalker likes to fight  
General Kenobi every night.  
He says, "Oh master,  
"Please, please go faster!"  
In the end they seem very tight.

 

“A Clone Named Rex”

There once was a clone named Rex  
Who liked to stand tall and flex.  
His muscles were large.  
He stood like a barge  
Girls loved to ride below decks.

 

"Kenobi and Cody"

Kenobi and Cody went to bed.  
"Amazing!", the stunned general said.  
“Sir, when talking size,  
Well, it’s no surprise,  
That we clones always come out ahead."


End file.
